The Sun Always Rises
by First Lord Zero
Summary: He has led a life of sin as the "Angel of Death" but wishes to right his wrongdoings. He leaves behind his wife and his children to protect them. JaffarXNino


The Sun Always Rises

I had some time over Memorial break to write this, my first fanfic. I'm not going to demand reviews, but I strongly urge you to drop one in my goal of becoming a better writer. Keep in mind that ANY constructive criticism is welcome; it's the only way I will get to be a better write. Thank You for taking the time to read this. I am going to write this through Nino's perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Fire Emblem.

* * *

Another day gone by.

That fateful day was almost a year ago when he left. Laughter could be heard coming from a corner of the room. I glanced at our children playing around the house. Both of the twins looked like a carbon copy of me with the green hair and the blue eyes, showing little if any resemblance of their father at all. They were simply playing another game of cards, seemingly unaware of everything that had changed around them.

While giggles could be heard coming from Lugh as he won their card game, Rei simply sat there. He rarely betrayed any emotion, just like his father…

"_Father! Father! You found me!" Lugh cried._

"_Hm… Now where is that brother of yours?"_

_At that moment I had just walked in and saw their kids eagerly playing with their father as he returned from work. I smiled at them._

"_Father! Let me help you find him." Lugh said as he climbed onto Jaffar's back._

_Suddenly there was a movement of curtains near the window. Was that the idle wind or a trick of the eye?_

_Within a flash Lugh pointed and screamed "Rei is hiding there! Rei is hiding-"_

_Rei suddenly burst of the curtains trying dash out of the room and ran headlong into his father. He scooped Rei up into his calloused, muscular arms and smiled at him._

_Rei smiled back, hugging his father. _

Moments like these are all I have left. I told him I would wait for him forever the night before…

"_Nino, they're here again!"_

"_Hush, you'll wake the children." I replied sleepily._

"_Nino, Wake Up! Take the children and run-"_

_With a sickening crunching sound the door to our house was broken down. I heard the pattering of footsteps on the wooden floor. I was terrified, petrified by fear._

"_Nino, Get the children and run, I'll hold them off. Promise me to stay with the kids. Promise Me."_

_He dashed for a pair of knives that lay under his pillow. Though they hadn't been used for six years, they still spoke of the violence in the past._

"_Wait…"_

_He was gone. The last time I spoke with him. The last time I saw his face. The last time I heard his voice. _

_The last time he saw me._

_Despite the stoic he was, even he could not keep every emotion hidden. His face was slightly twisted carried an expression of fear and sadness. His right eye glistened in the candlelight, a single tear slid down his face._

_I scooped up the children and dashed for the window. Luckily there were unused bales of hay near the window, and I tossed the sleeping children on them._

_Suddenly I whirled around and saw a man pull out his broadsword and advancing at me. By the dim candlelight I was able to see his expression, one of sadistic gleefulness. I was paralyzed with fear. My mind whirled and couldn't think of anything as I remained rooted to the floor._

_A faint whistling noise was heard. The man stopped and keeled over. Arms and feet splayed as he hit the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor._

_Out of the back the dead assailant's head stood a single blade, one that I would recognize forever._

_I looked down the hall and saw nothing. I yelled his name, there was no reply._

_I jumped out the window and grabbed the children. My heart was hammering as I carried them to the front of our dwelling. I prayed that he would be there, to wrap me in his arms and tell me that everything was going to be fine. _

_There were several bodies lying in pools of blood. I could not recognize any of them… Perhaps he was still alive._

_But nowhere in sight._

_I ran circles around the house. He was not there. Had he been captured or had he fled? I knew that it would be difficult for anyone to capture the famed "Angel of Death." I clung to the hope that he was still alive._

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Lugh says tugging at my sleeves, breaking my thoughs.

"Sure Honey" I said standing up. I still had a responsibility to take care of my kids. I walked over to the kitchen and began cutting vegetables.

"Mommy, why do you have to leave us a Lucius' house sometimes?" Lugh asked.

"Lugh, it's an orphanage, not his house." Rei replied flatly. I turned to look at him. Again he was stoic as possible.

"Well Lugh, it's because Mommy still needs to work." I said simply. I felt bad leaving my children at the orphanage for days at a time, but what I could I do? I couldn't let them starve…

"Study Time!" I said. Lugh and Rei pulled out their slates, chalk and faded manuscript as they began studying. They were studious, and they were certainly going to successful individuals one day. I was proud. Surely their father will be proud as well.

I walked outside to feed the chickens, but as I closed the door, I paused to look up into the sky. The sun was slowly setting behind the clouds, creating a myriad of colors. Another day another sunset. Another day was ending. Another day without him.

The Sun always rises. With every sunset there was another sunrise. Every sunrise was another day, and everyday I clung to the hope that he would return.

He was an honorable man. Yet had his childhood and adolescence twisted by that fiend Nergal. Although feared and even hunted by many, he was still always the loving man.

"_Nino, no child should suffer for the transgressions of the parents. No one should have the right to take away anyone's future… I would know."_

Despite leading a life of sin, he has done everything in his power to right his wrongdoing.

A single tear slid down my left eye.

"Jaffar…"

* * *

So how was it? I hope it wasn't too corny but considering that the only works we write for school are generally essays, I think this is a chance to stretch my "creativity" legs. Please review and let me know how I did.


End file.
